Link Becomes a Pirate
by PsychoSinner
Summary: Like the title says Link becomes a pirate and here is what happens
1. Link Becomes a Pirate

Link Becomes a  
Pirate  
  
PsychoSinner:WAZ UP!? me not much enjoy the story. Disclamer:This game is owned by nintendo bla bla bla mutter mutter mutter you know the drill. * *means thoughts during speech. [ ]means actions during speech.  
  
Link woke up to the usual sounds. His grandmother making soup, his sister outside playing with those stupid birds and that motherfucking idot trying to get people into his boat so they could buy some stupid bait(although link had heard somewhere that he invite ceartain people to his back room to discuse a private deals about some drug or another) Link got up and then he got dressed in his green clothes which for some reason he had become rather attached to them and as he put them on he remembered that today marked the day that peace had ruled over the seas since the defeat of Ganondorf. He went and got his sword and sheild and went off into fairy woods to think. As he walked past that stupid fairies place he chuked a few bombs down the hole to her fountain oh well idiotic bitch was always trying to rape him in his sleep so she deserved it. He finaly came to the tree that he had saved Tetra from and sat down in the shade and closed his eyes with his hand on the hilt of his sword just incase that bitch of a fairy tried to come after him.  
  
He awoke about three hours later and the first thing he did was check to see if his pants were still on. After making sure that the fairy hadn't tired to rape him he stood up and streached then he went back home. When he left the forest he saw that Tetra's ship had just arrived and she was talking to Link's grandmother. Link used the dekuleaf to float down to Tetra and he smiled at her. Tetra looked at him grinned.  
  
Link:Hi Tetra long time no see how are you?  
  
Tetra:I'm ok but you see I came here on bussiness.  
  
Link:Realy like what.  
  
Tetra:You see every year I go and hunt for new pirates to replace those lost in battle and things like that and since I know that you've already been through training I thought that you would make the perfect person to replace poor Niko.  
  
Link:Yhea sure why not I've been iching to do some adventuring lately*and get away from this shit hole of an island*but uh one question what happened to Niko?  
  
Tetra:He was eaten.  
  
Link:Ah he fell into the water and was eaten by sharks.  
  
Tetra:Acutaly no we ate him because we were stranded on an island and had no more food so we ate him.  
  
Link:I see.  
  
Tetra:Ok get on the ship.  
  
Link:Uh ok just on question when do we leave?  
  
Tetra:Now.  
  
After Link boarded the ship it went and took off as the ship left Link saw that fairy come out of the forest and give him the finger so he went got his bow and shoot her in the head until she fell down blue blood pouring from the wound and landed on a bush crushing it only to reveal Links sister using her telescope as a dildo.  
  
Link: ?_? !_! WHAT THE HELL SON OF BITCH I'LL KILL HER MY GRANDMOTHER SAID SHE ISN'T ALOWED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT KINDA STUFF UNTIL SHE WAS SIXTEEN OTHERWISE WHEN MY GRANDMOTHER DIES NIETHER OF US INHERIT NOTHING!!!  
  
Tetra:What the fuck!?Whats going on up there.  
  
Link turned to see Tetra come up from her room with a towel wrapped around her. Evendently she had been in the shower. Link grinned evily and used his dekuleaf to blow the towel off her and laughed as she screamed standing naked on her ship with a cold brezze blowing. A bunch of the pirates whistled and cheered Link and they stared at their captian standing there in the nude.  
  
Tetra:Link do that again and i'll be forced to kill you and anyone mention this ever and I will personaly go fishing with your nuts.  
  
All of the crew turned around and whistled as Tetra went down to her room stomping the whole way while Link laughed his ass off until he got up and went to the mess hall to get something to eat. When Link got to the mess hall he saw that Medli was being tied to a spit and the pirates were getting ready to eat her.Link went and told the pirates to get off of her and he picked her up and carried her kingkong style to his room where he raped her then he went and gave her back to the pirates who know had a nice hot spit ready for her. After he finished eating his former friends leg he went and decided he should see what he had to do so he went to MissTetra's room to see what he was supposed to do on this floating piece of crap.  
  
Link:Tetra hi um yhea I was wondering exactly what...  
  
Tetra:ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...  
  
Link:*Wow is she alseep hey whats that**HOLY SHIT!!! It's me*  
  
Link then noticed that Tetra was sleeping on her bed naked with her hand between her legs, so Link crept slowly outside of her room closed the door to her room and knocked.  
  
Tetra:Hm what oh um just one minute[rustling sounds are heard and someone opening then closing a drawer]o.k. you can come in now.  
  
Link:Hi Tetra um yhea I was wondering exactly just what am I supposed to be doing on this ship.  
  
Tetra:Oh well you can either be my personal servent and bodygaurd, clean the ship and cook for the men, or you can dress up like a woman and let the men have their way with you until they get bored.  
  
Link:Im gonna stick to option number one thank you very much.  
  
Tetra:O.k. good now could you please go and get me something to drink.  
  
Link:[Grins evily]ok[closes the door and starts to take off his pants]  
  
Tetra:Link not funny get me water now.  
  
Link:[puts his pants back on]do you want ice with that and will you have salt or fresh water  
  
Tetra:[tapping foot annoyed as all hell]fresh with ice please.  
  
Link:You're no fun ya know that.  
  
Tetra:[has a small vein popping out of her forhead]SHUT UP AND GET ME THE WATER!!!  
  
Link:Fine excuse me miss p.m.s. should I get you a tampon while i'm out.  
  
Tetra:[kicks him in the nuts until he bleeds]WATER NOW!!! NO MORE JOKES!!!  
  
Link in squeky voice:[is holding his nuts]yes mam  
  
Link went and got the water mumbling something about always doing the grunt work while everyone else got to kill and steal and all of those other evil thing that he wasn't supposed to do but wanted to anyways. After delivering the water he went to the mess hall for supper and had himself some buffalo wings(well a part of one anyways)and then had himself a couple of tankerds of beer complaning about Tetra and the ship until he passed out. 


	2. Link Becomes a Pirate Chapter 2

Link Becomes a  
Pirate  
  
* *means thoughts during speech. [ ]means actions during speech.  
  
Link awoke about an hour later naked in his bed with Tetra sleeping next to him also naked and she appered to have been drunk as of her hair was messed up and she still had a tankerd of beer next to her. Link lay there staring at her thinking that she was pretty hot with an idiotic smile on his face until Tetra awoke and screamed seeing Link looking at her naked and was in bed next to her smiling. She bitch slapped him and then went to her room to get dressed. Later she saw Link sitting down next to Gonzo talking and he apperd to have no signs that he had been drunk not even a hang over while Tetra on the other hand felt misrible.  
  
Tetra:Link why the hell are you fine.  
  
Link[pulls out a bottle of his grandmothers soup] this stuff can cure anything.  
  
Tetra:Gimmie that[she grabbed the bottle and took a swing and sure enough it worked like a charm she felt full of energy]whats in this stuff?  
  
Link:Can't tell, faimly secret. But if you like I could make some for you for your dinner tonight.  
  
Tetra:Good Link your learning you job well but I want to apoligize I had been drunk but uh do you remember what happened or were you drunk to.  
  
Link:*sucker*Well after having crazy and wild sex we decided to marry and have kids and love each other forever together.  
  
Tetra:[bitch slaps Link]Tell me the truth.  
  
Link:Fine I don't know I was drunk.  
  
Tetra:I thought as much.  
  
Link grinned and stood up. Tetra looked at him and she stood up as well. Just then a pirate went up to Tetra and whisperd something in her ear. She went and got up onto a table and then gave an announcement.  
  
Tetra:Alright boys we've almost arrived at Windfall and remember the plan is we go into the acution house and steal everything in there.  
  
Link:Hm simple I like it.  
  
Link smiled as he went and got ready in his room. After checking to see that his sword, sheild, grappalinghook, hookshoot, bombs, and bow and arrows were ready and he had a full quiver and bag he went to join everyone else on the deck. After they landed Link went and snuck into the action house via one of the large windows and then he went and took anything he could get his grubby little hands on and stuck it into his spoilsbag. Eventualy he found that annoying little girls room and smiled. Link went and tied her up in her sleep but she woke up while Link was tying her up and he quickly used the nearest object(which just happened to be her shoes)and stuck them in her mouth then he went back to the ship after filling his bag so much with loot that he was slow getting out and getting back to the ship but he made it and the pirates were happy and so was Tetra. Tetra was happy about all of the loot and the pirates were happy about the girl.  
  
Link:I picked it up for you guys so you would have something to do.  
  
One of the pirates took her down to his room and soon screams and then the pirates closed the door to block off the noise. Link smiled and thought that maby this wouldn't be such a bad job after all. A little while later he went to the kitchen to make his soup and Tetra curiously followed him and saw him add vegetables, meat and then he took off his pant and then pissed into the soup(or so she thought) and she began to puke.Link put his pant back on and looked at her.  
  
Link:I didn't piss in the soup don't worry but still you would'nt have puked so guess what it's your own damn fault.  
  
He went back to making the soup and then went to the mess hall and feed all of the pirates some of the soup(and made sure to give Tetra a nice big amount)then he went poured himself a bowl and then he began to eat it. Tetra looked at the stuff and then she sniffed it then she began to eat her soup shooting daggers with her eyes at Link. Link simply smiled finished his soup and poured himself a pint of beer. then he tought about it for a second and then began drinking from the beerbarrels themselves until he was so drunk he passed out. Tetra took advantage of this and dragged him to her room but before she left the mess hall she poured herself a mug of beer and then left. when she got there she locked her door and then undressed Link then she undressed herself and enjoyed herself. Link awoke with Tetra sleeping ontop of him naked and he saw that again she had a half full mug of beer next to her and she was asleep ontop of him and that agin he to was naked so he simply looked at her smiling until she awoke looked at him looked at herself and smacked him across the face. 


	3. Link Becomes a Pirate Chapter 3

Link Becomes  
  
A Pirate  
  
P.S.:Hey everyone here's the next chapter * *means thoughts during speech. [ ]means actions during speech.  
  
Link followed Tetra and said sorry for the hundreadth time before she went and gave him the evil eye then she pulled out her dagger.Link looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
Tetra:Do that again and I will tie you to the mast by you nuts and play darts with them.  
  
Link:You're a sadistic little bitch arn't you.  
  
Tetra:Yup and proud of it.  
  
Link went and wandered to his room thinking of whether or not he should give her a potted bomb flower to her and call it a "present". While he went looking through his stuff to see if he could find something to dig up the flower he heard someone running through the halls screaming like a bat outta hell. Link looked out his door to see that Gonzo was running up the hall baning on the doors.  
  
Gonzo:Everyone get on deck we're under attack!!!  
  
Link smiled and ran onto the deck after he made sure he was equipped only to end up with a cannonball hitting him on the head. Link began cursing and then looked at Terta and smiled evily.  
  
Link:Captian how many cannonballs do we have.  
  
Tetra:Thirty-seven I think but why do you ask.  
  
Link:You every hear the saying paybacks a bitch.  
  
Tetra:Link what the hell are you.  
  
Link went are grabbed Tetra and then stuffed her into a cannon laughing maniacly as he aimmed her at the enemy ships captian. Tetra turned her head and looked at him like if he was completly insane.  
  
Link:This is for the fortress  
  
Tetra:Link don't...  
  
Tetra never finished because Link fired her at the enemy ship and watched as she hit the enemy captian on the head killing him. Then he looked around and saw that the ship had a few holes in it well actualy the word "few" was maby not quite the word he was loking for more like twentyeight.The deck of the ship looked like swisscheese that had been nibbled on by mice. Link then heard something swimming to the boat so he turned around and then he screamed as Tetra went and began to smack him over the head with a piece of wood.  
  
Tetra:DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH AND MAY YOU BURN IN HELL WHERE YOU ARE ASS RAPED BY DONKEY'S!  
  
Link:Well actualy I never knew my mother or my father and was the donkey part realy neccisary.  
  
Terta:[puts down the peice of wood]A)You don't and B)yes it was.  
  
Link: Ok but the reason is that those son a bitch programers were to lazy to give me a mother or a father I just ended up with a crazy old lady and the town bycicle.  
  
Tetra:What the hell is a programer? Is it some kind of king or god?  
  
Link:Uh nevermind hey listen it's the dinner bell see ya.  
  
Link ran down the stairs to the messhall and smiled as he took out his sword an promised to kill anyone who got in his way or stole his meal as he got the freashest peice of meat he could find then he poured himself a mug of ale then he sat down and made small talk with the rest of the crew while on deck Tetra was yelling at Gonzo to hurry up and fix the ship before she lost her temper. After a while she went down and saw Link arguing with that stupid idiot with the glasses(I can't remember his name)about whether or not it was possible to go and drink an entire barrel of beer in one shot. Link stood up smiling and had two pirates hold a barrel upsidedown over his head then he uncorked it and within two minutes he was passed out on the floor and the barrel was empty.Tetra waited until the guy with the glasses grumbled and put twenty-five ruppies in Links pocket before she grabbed Link smiling.  
  
Tetra:I'll take him to his room to let him get some rest carry on.  
  
Tetra took Link to his room and started to undress him when he woke up.  
  
Link:UNHOLYFUCKNUTS OF SATAN WHAT THE!?!?!?!?  
  
Tetra:Uh Link I can explain.  
  
Link:No I wasn't talking about you about to screw me you can continue with that I was talking about the fact that I actualy got away with cheating that little sucker out of twenty-five rupies you see that barrel was actualy only a quarter full.  
  
Tetra:I see well you said I could continue so...  
  
Tetra smiled evily and Link just the began to have second thoughts. 


	4. Link Becomes a Pirate Chapter 4

Link Become a  
Pirate  
  
PsychoSinner:Hey waz up yall? sorry about this I'd kinda forgotten about this story for a bit however I logged on and saw a few of you ask for me to continue it so I will. Sorry about the delay. Please note this chapter is slightly disturbing I was in a funny kinda mood when I wrote it. * *means thought during speech [ ]means action during speech  
  
Link awoke in Tetra's bedroom and went to get up only to find Tetra alseep on him so feeling in a good mood Link reached until he felt his sword and laughing maniacly he smacked Tetra in the side of the head with the sword causing her to not only fall off the bed and wake up but the end up with a thick red line on the right side of her face.  
  
Tetra:Oh Link you know I like the rough stuff come here.  
  
Link screamed and got dressed quickly before he ran into the mess hall and dived under a table acting like if he had just seen Ganondorf wearing a bikini. One of the pirates looked at him funny then shrugged and went back to eating breakfast as Tetra walked in fully dressed and got onto the table Link was cowering under.  
  
Tetra:Alright you bunch of lazy numbskulls today we're going to go have some fun and raid Link's hometown yes I do mean Outset Island. Hope you don't mind Link but hey we've pretty much raided everywhere else.  
  
Link crawled out from under the table and nodded at her then he turned and grinned evily at the thought of all the fun things he would get to do. kill the men, rape the women and sell the children as slaves ah yes this was going to be fun. Link went into his room now covered in a slight amount of dust as of he had benn in Tetra's room the past few nights and he got all his gear before he took off that stupid green tunic and put on his nice blue shirt that he liked then he went onto the deck with Tetra to wait. Eventualy they saw the tiny island and everyone was going about their normal bussines except Links sister who was busy having a little to much fun with a few seagulls on the porch beheind his house.  
  
Link:SIS PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND GET AWAY FROM THE BIRDS!!![he shakes his head with a sigh]In the name of the goddesses I had to get you as a sister.  
  
Everyone hearing Link but not what he said(except his sister who ran inside and got dressed) gathered at the beach to wecome him. There was a grand party that night and Link made sure to give everyone especialy Tetra a nice big helping of his grandmothers soup. Tetra looked at the stuff and saw Link eating it so so tried a bit and realised it tasted funny so looked at Link and he walked up to her.  
  
Link:Tetra put the bowel down I put a sleeping drug into some of the soup but it looks like you already know that.  
  
Tetra had fallen asleep along with everyone else save the rest of the crew and Link. So Link began to do just as he said he would do first he ran up drawing his sword and cut the old mans head off as the pirates carried Tetra onto the ship. When Link was done cutting the heads off the old men he decided to do something just sick and walked up to his sister.  
  
Link:Hey sis.  
  
Sis:MMM what Link?  
  
Link:You wanna play a game it's called war and here's how it works I lay back and you blow the hell outta me.  
  
Links sister looked at him confused before he grabbed her dragged her into their house and soon those oh so familiar screams were heard as the pirates ran around taking anything of value inculding any good looking women and brought them back onto the ship then Link came back out carrying his sister who was crying and he brought her onto the ship looking at the pirates.  
  
Link:I belive you all already know her she's all yours boys.  
  
Pirate:Yeah but Link we all already had fun with her last time.  
  
Link narrowed his eyes at them and then looking at Tetra who was still out cold went and got some rope then he tore her clothes off and made four holes in their largest sail then he went and tied her to the sail with a few snickers and a couple of cheers from the rest of the crew.  
  
Link:Men I give you the N.U.D.E. Tetra.[he falls off and lands on the deck laughing with the rest of the crew]  
  
Tetra:[she wakes up and notices a bit of a breeze]Link what's going on[she looks and sees that she's naked tied to the sail and that all the crew can see her]LINK I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS AND STICK THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT FOR THIS ONE!  
  
Link:Yeah but wouldn't you miss those more then me?  
  
Tetra's face turned red as Link climbed back up cut her free and carried her back onto the deck where she got dressed and looked around.  
  
Tetra:Like before mention this and i'll personaly chop off your balls and go fishing with them.  
  
Everyone turned and began to whistle as Tetra turned to Link grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him down the stairs to her room where Link had a most uncomfertable night tied to one of the beams in her cabin wearing her Zelda dress. 


	5. Link Becomes a Pirate Chapter 5

Link Becomes  
A Pirate  
  
Psycho Sinner: I LIVE! Well okay I never really died but still... I saw that this was decently popular so I've decided to get off my lazy ass and end it with the fifth and final chapter. Enjoy(by the way. FLAME ME AND I SHALL USE THEM TO COOK ANOTHER RITO!)  
  
Link woke up and looked down at Tetra before he realized something. Either the dress was cutting off the air to his brain or he was turning gay but either way he had just realized that he rather liked wearing this thing now. It felt nice against his skin and he felt so very free in it. He twisted around and managed to get out of the ropes that were keeping him stuck onto the celing, only to end up falling onto Tetra and making her wake up.  
  
Tetra:Ah! Link! What the hell are you doing you perverted little basterd child of a fossil.  
  
Link:1) I'm perverted! This coming from the girl who's had more nuts in her mouth then a squirrel in fall and spends so much time screwing me I think I'm going to be a father before I'm fifteen! 2) Nothing much, you?  
  
Tetra smacked him and got dressed before she looked at Link who was looking through her drawer.  
  
Tetra:WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!  
  
Link:My oh my. Who would think the big bad pirate would have this.  
  
Link held up a small stuffed animal that looked like a fish. He then watched as Tetra glared at him and tried to grab it.  
  
Tetra:Give that back!  
  
Link:Look at the fishy!  
  
Link threw the stuffed animal into the air and it got stuck ontop of one of them beams. A scream was heard so loud that a few miles away the tower of the gods sank back down under the water and then Link rolled out of the room, naked and holding where his nuts used to be. After checking to see if he still had his family jewels he got dressed in his normal tunic and then went to get something to eat.  
  
Link:I am starving... huh?  
  
Link looked at the very angry mob of pirates who were looking at him.  
  
Link:Oh yeah it was my turn to cook wasn't it.  
  
Guy with glasses(Still don't know his name):Get him!  
  
Link screamed like the little bitch he was as he ran away from the mob of pirates. He hid in his room before he heard something behind him. He lit the latren and saw all the pirates sitting in his room.  
  
Link: WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL!  
  
Link broke down the door and ran away from the mob, ending up hiding in the store room. He then turned and came face to face with Tetra.  
  
Link(Cursing the goddesses):Why do you hate me?  
  
Goddesses:Because you woke us up, made us hold those stupid balls and then we ended up with a whole bunch of weirdo's staring at us.  
  
Link: Okay... Me thinks Tetra is not the only one p.m.s.ing.  
  
Tetra: I can hear you ya know.  
  
Link:Fuck...  
  
Link ended up getting the shit kicked out of him by a small angry girl and three goddesses. Tetra then decided to take advantage of the situation and dragged Link up thue stairs to her room, making sure his head bounced on each step.  
  
Din: Where are you going?  
  
Tetra: To have some fun.  
  
Naryu: Can we join.  
  
Tetra: Meh sure why not, after all I think we could all have some fun together.  
  
Faore(Can't remember how to spell her stupid name): No way, I hate him besides i'm a lesbian.  
  
Din: No wonder you didn't join us when those royal knights died and we went to pay them a visit.  
  
Naryu: And no wonder you kept hitting on that girl a while ago with the green hair when she became a sage.  
  
Faore: What!? I like the color green?  
  
Din: That would also explain why you happen to be so stupid most of the time.  
  
Faore left and the other two goddesses went and joined Tetra in her fun. A few hours later Link woke up and looked around. He discovered that Tetra must have left along with goddesses since he was alone in the room. Link began to look around again and discovered a bunch of rolled pieces of paper that smelled weird. He pulled a lamp near one to examine it and a spark from the lamp lit one end of the thing. Curious Link stuck the thing in his mouth and inhaled before he began to feel odd. A short while Later Tetra arrived back at her room only to find Link sitting, stoned in the middle of her room after smoking all her weed.  
  
Tetra: LINK!  
  
Link didn't seem to really notice her as off he was staring out the window. Tetra yelled and then threw him against the wall.  
  
Tetra: LINK I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR THIS ONE!  
  
Tetra pulled out dagger and watched as Link slowly ame out of it before he shook his head.  
  
Link: That was fucked up.  
  
Tetra: Come here you little fuckhead!  
  
Link screamed like a pansy assed bitch this time and ran away, only to bumb into the goddesses.  
  
Link: Oh no... Please don't do anything evil! I'm already going to die!  
  
Din: You got us pregnant you little shit!  
  
Naryu: Do you even realize how much crap you are now in buster!  
  
Link: Don't kill me please!  
  
Link begged and acted so bloody pathetic that Din sighed and only gave his a swift kick to the side of the head that sent him flying into the wall.  
  
Din: Fine but you're taking care of the kids.  
  
Link: I hate... my life...  
  
Link then watched as Tetra screamed a battle cry and tried to stab his in the nuts. Link moved out of the way and ran off, heading towards the ships deck.  
  
Link: I have got to use that catapault to get...  
  
Link looked at where the catapault was and then yelled.  
  
Link: Where the fuck did it go.  
  
Random Pirate:Miss Tetra got rid of it after you fired her out of it.  
  
Link: Why me!  
  
Tetra caught up to him and gave him a got beating before she hung him by his ankles from the mast without his pants on.  
  
Link: Can we talk about this?  
  
Tetra: No.  
  
She pulled out a dart and threw it at Link before he suddenly got his spine back and caught it,smiling evily.  
  
Link: Time to pay the piper bitch!  
  
He used the dart to cut the ropes before he ran up to Tetra and went to kick her in the groin before he remembered she was a woman so he just grabbed her and tied her to the mast before he had some fun. He then looked up and chuckled.  
  
Link: Oh Din, Naryu!  
  
The goddesses came down and glared at him.  
  
Din: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!  
  
Link: Just wanted to say... WHO'S YOUR DADDY BITCH!  
  
He went and kicked her in the leg before he stuck the dart up her ass and then turned to Naryu.  
  
Naryu: Fuck...  
  
Link: I AM LINK, YOU'RE MY BITCH SO SUCK IT!  
  
He procced to give Naryu a through fucking before he kicked her in the head so hard she went into coma.  
  
Link: That damn dress must have had some kind of pansy shit in it!  
  
Link got into his boat and went to Mother and Child Isle, getting his best idea yet. A few hours later he arrived and used the Ballad of Gales to get inside and watched as the Fairy Queen came out.  
  
Link: I'm here to make a complaint! You're bitch as whores of fairies keep trying to fuck me!  
  
Fairy Queen: I know, I told them to that way you'd be nice and ready when I came for you.  
  
Link: WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU'RE A SICK LITTLE BITCH AREN'T YOU! YOU PROBABLLY HAD LEATHER WHIPS AND SHIT AS WELL!  
  
Fairy Queen: How did you know?  
  
Link screamed before he grabbed her and gave her a good shit kicking. He then left and went back to the ship, still not wearing any pants and glared as the pirates stared at him.  
  
Link: What, just cause you ain't got nothing don't mean you have to fantisize about mine!  
  
The pirates yelled at him and then began to chase after him with their ship.  
  
Link: you think I'm impressed by a huge chunk of floating crap that couldn't even survive a few cannon balls?  
  
Pirate:Uh... yes?  
  
Link: EEEHHH! WRONG!  
  
Link got onto the ship and procceded to put the word pain in painful. After a good while he looked around and then went to Tetra's room.  
  
Tetra: Uh Link... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Link: You've said that so many times it's getting old.  
  
Tetra: Okay then how's this. LINK I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR GUTS AND HANG YOU WITH THEM! Better?  
  
Link: Much.  
  
Link then kicked her in the head and broke her nose before he laughed evily. Sure Ganon may have been the lord of evil, but he was evil. He soon enough took over the ship and made everyone fear him. He would go and kill men, rape young female children and make anybody who disagree with him end up with their head's stuck in their own asses.  
  
The End  
  
Psycho Sinner: There done and if you have a problem with it, let me know. Not like I'll really care but if it makes anyone feel better I'll act like I care if they flame me. 


End file.
